North Pole
by xomrcxo
Summary: I wrote this for a friend as a gift when I should have been studying for exams. It's kind of the first one that I've written and put out into the public. So, if you enjoy it... or don't, whatever. Kendall greets Dustin for their Christmas getaway.


Dustin had been slaving over a hot stove making his boyfriend his favorite meal for Christmas Eve. He decided that it would be a great idea for the two of them to take a vacation to his parents' log cabin in Narnia. Kendall was scheduled to come home after his last Christmas show before Christmas. He was over an hour late and refused to stay at the airport. His think boney fingers ran through his blonde hair as he was ready to pull it all out in frustration. Snow was falling quicker than any of the fleets of snow plows could salt and scrape the roads. Kendall waited patiently for the chance to leave.

Dustin wrapped up the pies and turkey that he had been baking for hours. He grabbed his phone and went outside for better reception. The cold air smacked him in the face causing him to shiver. The light wind blew his shaggy brunette hair all over his face and in his eyes just enough to annoy him. As he dialed Kendall's number he lit a cigarette and waited impatiently for him to answer.

Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

Dustin smiled at the sound of his familiar voice, "Hi babe! When are you coming home?"

Kendall sighed loudly snapping his back towards one of the airports employees. He was unsure of the answer but he responded anyways. "Well, I am trying to get there as soon as I can. It is snowing like crazy and the road crews are having a difficult time clearing the roads."

Dustin sighed too. "Please come home soon. I made your favorite dinner for Christmas Eve." The two exchanged 'I love you's' and continued with what they were doing. After taking the last drag of his cigarette, he walked inside and cut on the Christmas tree, lit a few candles on the table by the enormous picture window that overlooked the abundance of bare and evergreen trees.

Five long miserable hours later, Dustin had been resting on the couch waiting for Kendall. He heard a loud truck driving up the snow packed hill. His eyes immediately lit up excitedly. Kendall, wrapped up in his black winter coat, hopped out of the truck and walked up to the cabin. Dustin greeted him, jerking the door open, and pinning him up against the cabin for a kiss.

Kendall threw his bags inside of the door and pushed Dustin inside, making sure to close the door behind them. The blonde pulled away with a huge smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I have missed you so much. I am glad that we finally have some time to do this."

Dustin grabbed Kendall's boney hand and sat him at the table, "You sit." As Dustin scurried around the kitchen fixing their plates, Kendall just sat in amazement. Dustin skipped over to Kendall, placing his plate in front of him "Enjoy, I worked extra hard." He sat down and the two began chow down their food without anymore to say.

Kendall stoodup mid-way through his meal just to give Dustin a kiss and praise him for doing everything and giving him a delicious meal. The snow was still piling up outside and it had turned completely dark out. The fire in the fireplace was still burning hot, making the room a perfect temperature while still giving it an extra romantic feel.

Dustin left the table after he finished his food and snuck to the bedroom. Kendall knew he was up to something. Dustin was always quirky and loved to do little things to please Kendall. He sat there anxiously waiting to see what was in store for him. Within minutes, Dustin crept back into the living area. Kendall heard footsteps and slowly turned around to acknowledge him. Then there was Dustin, standing there in a Santa hat and a stocking dangling from his manhood.

Kendall stood up giggling at Dustin's cute gesture. "Is all of this for me?" Dustin nodded. Kendall drew his hand back and smacked Dustin's bare ass leaving a perfect red imprint of his hand. "Well Santa, take me to the north pole and show me how naughty I've been this year." He grabbed Dustin's hand and smiled. Dustin's eyes glittered gleefully from the glow of the fire as they kissed and ran off to the "North Pole."


End file.
